RelayRides.com allows car owners to list their car online in a few minutes to potential Temporary Users. Once registered, the car owner is notified of any reservation requests, however the owner is still in charge of who can drive their car. The car owner will meet the Temporary User to hand them their car keys, and once the Temporary User is complete with the car at the end of the trip, the car and keys are returned to the car owner.
Ridejoy.com allows a car owner to list available seats in their car online to potential passengers. The owner, who already is planning a road trip, may sell their extra seats to other users. Owners earn money on trips they were planning on taking anyway and the passenger who rented the available seat gets to their destination for less than they would have had to pay riding a bus.
As stated in US2011/0213629, an online site allows owners of assets and borrowers of assets to arrange sharing transactions with respect to the assets. Assets listed on the online site may include any kind of land, sea or airborne vehicle, tools, equipment or other devices subject to being moved. Online confirmation is provided to the owners and the borrowers that the arranged sharing transactions have been covered by insurance provided by the online site. Completion of the arranged sharing transactions is managed using information from electronic devices associated with the assets.
As stated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,975,997, a system for sharing a fleet of vehicles among a plurality of users, where in preferred embodiments of the shared vehicles are electrically powered. The sharing system comprises a control computer that assigns vehicles in response to requests by users, and monitors system performance of the rented vehicle. The computer subsystem through which users request vehicles for trips, and a vehicle subsystem within each vehicle that is in communication with the control computer allowing the control computer to monitor the location and status of each vehicle in the vehicle sharing fleet.